Fresh Eyes
by Poshu
Summary: Drake takes some time to think about the choices he has made in his life. JJxDrake. Please R&R! I know everyone says that...


"Drake come to bed…" JJ moaned sleepily from under the thin white sheets. Not bothering to open his eyes, he rolled over into Drake's spot, putting a hand out to feel for whatever warmth was left on his pillow -not much-. "Mmm…Drake." He whined again still getting no response.

Drake was standing on the balcony of their bedroom, coffee in hand, overlooking the view of the city. Nothing particular came to mind, he just liked to…look. Although his job forced him to know the ins and outs of this place, and to get creative with the darker under workings of it, the city looked placid and unadulterated under the New York City moon. It was weak, and strangely captivating, enough to drive him out of a warm bed, despite his endless desire to be near the man who awaited him there.

A harvest moon hung low in the sky, the sky was a light blue, crisp yet it held a fresh softness. The lights of the city were starting to look a little dimmer and he knew dawn was coming. The world was silent, the colors around him were dark and seductive. A perfect atmosphere for contemplating -just the thing Drake Parker _wasn't_ doing-. His heart was filled with seemingly limitless energy, where it seemed his soul should feel empty yet free, like a bird floating on the breeze.

He wanted to run out that instant and grab the world by the throat, to shake it loose from the chains of New York crime. He wanted to run off and preserve this feeling, not looking back at his life and go somewhere new, somewhere fresh and exciting like the dawn. He wanted to take JJ out somewhere bright and fresh like this, bright yet dull. Soft, yet unyieldingly sharp.

So many thoughts, wants, desires, and empty promises made their way through his head, all leading him in different directions, resulting in him going….nowhere. But he still felt a little more hallow simply standing there. He wondered if he should heed JJ's request when two slim arms suddenly coiled around his waist and a thin frail form could be felt pressing into his back. Drake smiled and ran a hand over JJ's. "Perfect timing babe, I was just thinking about you."

"Thinking about leaving me alone probably. I can't stand to sleep in that bed without you. It gets so cold…"

"Oh, and I'm so warm?" Drake felt JJ nod his head against his back as he squeezed his waist tighter. Smiling, Drake turned around in JJ's hold. "C'mere" He wrapped JJ up as he began rubbing gentle hands up and down his back. Gently rubs faded into soft caresses, Drake found himself turning so JJ wouldn't be in the wind as it blew against their balcony. Turning turned to gently swaying, JJ seemed to relax again against Drake's chest.

Drake smiled softly, "Dance with me." JJ wriggled out of his lover's grasp, looking up with pale bright eyes. "C'mon, it'll be fun" Drake said with a nudge as he grabbed JJ's hands and pushed against him, forcing him into a sway. Pulling the shorter one with him when he refused to go with the flow.

"Drake…" JJ looked irritated and tired, his eyes were pleading. "Not now…"

Drake leaned in and kissed his forehead, pressing his own forehead to JJ's he chuckled. "You're tired baby…"

"Yes. I _am_," JJ whined "Why can't you just come back to-" He was cut off as Drake kissed him. He glared slightly at Drake as he did so.

Drake could sense JJ's hesitation to kiss him back, assuming the morning gripe had gotten yet him again. He smiled against JJ's lips, chuckling at his own thoughts.

"You're so cute when you're tired."

JJ pouted at him. Drake smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

The blunette gave him a confused and frazzled look. He continued, "It's almost dawn, if you go to sleep now it'll be hard as hell getting you up in an hour or so." JJ nodded solemnly. They stood a moment or two in silence. Drake took the time to study the sky again, reveling in the new colors and light. JJ took the time to study the ground.

Finally he pitched his head up in an attempt to wake himself, he failed but he managed to get Drake's attention.

"So, what have you been thinking about?" He asked, Drake simply shrugged his shoulders leaning back against the railing.

"Nothin' just lookin'" JJ looked at him for a moment. Drake had to admit, it was really out of character for him. JJ shook his head, barely masking a smile, and stepped over to lean against the rail next to his partner.

"You are so weird some times Drake Parker." JJ stared outward at something, he fiddled with his fingers as if pre-occupied. Drake reached out and laced his fingers with JJ's, gently squeezing his hand. JJ looked over at him, the pale sunlight coming over their apartment building was hitting his already pale skin and giving him a kind of ethereal glow. Drake stepped in front of him, one hand reaching out to his waist and turning him around, his back to the railing.

The blonde nuzzled his lover's face slightly, the possession in his touch was obvious though. Slowly he looked directly into the blue eyes again. There was a newer sparkle in his own eyes, and JJ didn't miss it. Drake trailed his hands down JJ's arms, intertwining their fingers again. Bringing a pair of hands up to kiss the back of JJ's he whispered, almost inaudibly. "Dance with me?"

JJ's eyes shut slowly as he half leaned, half fell against Drake's broad chest. He looked out at the sky. Marveling at the light of a new day, feeling the awe and wonder Drake must have felt. Not looking away from the coming of new light, he tucked his head under Drake's chin and nodded.

'Yes'


End file.
